Blossomed (1)
This is part 1 of the opposite/PAW Patrol version of Frozen. Lilac discovered a power she was born with, altering plant growth. However, she must control it if she doesn't want to hurt anyone. The Natural Heart (see the song for the main beginning) Bumbleberry: *sigh* Now I have to find another new home. I have to do something to stop these treecutters. But who'd listen to a fox about making her home a nature reserve? (The wind from the trees blows on her) I know you would, friends. Stem, Bud, Stan, Riki, Icy, and Bark were good trees. I will not stop untill I protect your natural hearts. ...and find a new home... Lookout at Late Night (At the Lookout) (Lilac, with her night cap, is sleeping in her Pup-House) (A bunch of shadows appear by her Pup-House) Rocky's voice: *quietly* Psst! Lilac! Lilac! Lilac! Wake up! (Rocky starts to nudge her) Lilac: *mumbles, playfully* Guys, y'all go back to sleep. Rubble: We can't! Chase: Yeah, the snow's to cold for our paws. Marshall: We're as awake as the sky is awake. Skye: But I'm tired! Penelope: Umm.... he meant the other sky. Skye: I knew that. Rocky: C'mon, Lilac! Let's play! Lilac: Go play by yuhselves! (She closes her Pup-House door) (Rocky knocks on her door) (She opens it a little) Rocky: Do you want to plant a flower? (Lilac looks at him and smiles) The Accident (The pups all run to an area on the island where Ryder won't be able to hear them) Rocky: Do the magic! Lilac: Alright now! Keep yuh patch spot on! (She pats the ground with her paws) (The snow around them starts to melt and grass and all kinds of plants begin to sprout) Skye: Wow. It's getting stronger. Lilac: Ah know; that's why Ah can do this! (She stomps on the ground) (Giant vines sprout out) Marshall: This is incredible! (One of the vines hits him on the head, but lightly) Hey! Lilac: Sorry... Ah'm working on that. (While the other pups play with the vines) (Lilac and Rocky plant a red flower in the ground) Rocky: It's so beautiful. It's like the mermaid with the beautiful red hair who wanted to be human. Lilac: Then let's call it Ariel. (The vines start to get a little out of control) Ah think Ah better let these plants stop. (She taps the ground and the vines go back into the ground) It's a tad bit late now, anyways. Rocky: Okay, race you guys to the Look-- (He starts to climb the hill, but he trips on the hill) WWHOOOAAA!! Lilac: Sugar Pup! (She accidentally unleashes a power strike on his tail) (He lands and tumbles down the hill) (Rocky is unconsious and a small purple flower suddenly blossoms on his tail) Sugar Pup? No! (She lies next to him) (She sheds a tear and all the plants she created wilts and dies) (The snow reappears) (Ryder runs over) Ryder: Pups, what are you do-- (He sees what's going on) Lilac: Ryder, A-a-ah didn't and ne'er meant to-- Ryder: Don't worry, Lilac. I know where to go. The Flower Fairies (Later, Ryder and some of the Pups: Chase, Lilac, and Zuma, are on their vehicles in the forest) (Lilac is leaving a bunch of plants over her path as she moves on) (Ryder is holding Rocky) (Bumbleberry notices the grassy path) (The winds from the trees blow on her) Bumbleberry: I was just about to follow them, friends. (She follows the pups until they reach a meadow with lots of flower buds) Ryder: Chase, call out why we are here. Chase: You got it, Ryder! Megaphone! *Ruff* (His megaphone appears) Excuse us, but we need your help. Our friend Rocky is injured. (The flower buds suddenly bloom, showing that they're really fairies) Fairy 1: It's the PAW Patrol. (Bumbleberry watches nearby) Bumbleberry: Fairies? Fairy 2: Quiet, I wanna listen. (She notices Bumbleberry) Adorable. You got a family? (Bumbleberry shakes her head) Then I'm gonna keep you! (She hugs Bumbleberry) (A fairy with a crown on her head walks over to the pups) (She's Queen Flora, the fairy queen) (She holds Lilac's paw) Queen Flora: Little one, born with the powers or cursed? Lilac: Born and the powers are getting stronger. Queen Flora: Let me see him. (Ryder holds Rocky out to her) You were lucky it wasn't his heart. The heart is too strong for me, but the tail is even easier than the head is. Zuma: Do what you can, please. He's a good pup (Queen Flora uses her powers to change the memories of Lilac's power in Rocky's mind) Queen Flora: I'm afraid that I'm going to have to remove all the memories of the magic in his mind. I will leave the fun, but he won't remember you even have powers. Lilac: Oh, Sugar Pup... Zuma: But what about this tiny flower on his tail? Queen Flora: I'm sorry. It will have to stay there forever. I can't remove it. But he'll be okay. I promise. Now, Lilac, I want you to listen to me. (She creates a vision of Lilac using her powers) Your power is still going to grow. You already know the beauty in it, but what was shown here is just a little bit of its dangers. Lilac: *Gasp* Queen Flora: You must learn to control your powers. If you don't, fear will always be your enemy. Lilac: No! No! Ryder: Don't worry, Lilac. I have a plan. Lilac: Ah don't wanna hurt anyone! Queen Flora: Ryder, I'm sorry, somehow, the pups that weren't here, their memories of her powers were erased. You're all the only ones who knows about her powers. Ryder: Zuma, Chase, you both need to keep the powers a secret from the others and everyone. Chase: We can't tell anyone? Zuma: Not even 'Wocky'? Ryder: I'm afraid so. Queen Flora: If you ever need me, just come back. Ryder: Thank you for all your help. (The group leaves) Fairy 2: You're gonna love it here! Bumbleberry: Well, at least this home is permanent.... Concealing The Seeds (The next day at the Lookout) (Ryder has Chase raise the drawbridge to the Lookout) Ryder: Unless we have to go on a mission, the bridge stays up and Lilac will have to stay in her PupHouse until she can control her powers. Chase: But don't you have to go with Capt'n Turbot on that sea thingy in a few days? Ryder: We'll be out observing the migration route of some of the native sea creatures. It will only be about a week and a few days. But we won't be gone for two weeks. Chase: Zuma and I promise to not tell anyone, not even our friends, about Lilac's powers! Ryder: Thanks, Chase. Chase: But um, will you be back in time for the anniversary party for when the Lookout was first built? Ryder: I don't think so. Chase: Too bad. I just wonder how Rocky and Lilac are doing... (See Do You Want to Plant a Flower?) (To Be Continued) (Click here to see what happens next) Category:Fanon Category:Parts Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Frozen